PC Bang
by prettybabo
Summary: Sehun dan Jongin adalah teman baik jauh sebelum keduanya menjadi bintang tenar dalam sebuah boyband ternama di Korea Selatan. Dua pemuda ini sering sekali mencuri-curi waktu untuk pergi ke PC Bang dan disanalah benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh… KaiHun/JongHun. Yaoi.


Fanfiction KaiHun

Cast : Kai, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Sehun dan Jongin adalah teman baik jauh sebelum keduanya menjadi bintang tenar dalam sebuah boyband ternama di Korea Selatan. Dua pemuda ini sering sekali mencuri-curi waktu untuk pergi ke PC Bang dan disanalah benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh… KaiHun/JongHun. Yaoi.

One Shot.

"Apa sudah kosong?"

"Sudah. Ayo cepat."

"Kalau sampai ketahuan akan ku bunuh dirimu Kim."

"Tidak akan. Para manager sedang ada rapat di management jadi kita aman." Sebuah tangan meraih tangan lain yang berwarna lebih pucat, menggandeng tangan itu ketika sebuah deritan pintu terdengar.

"Pelan bodoh!" Sebuah suara mendesis terdengar dalam kegelapan itu. Kemudian deritan pintu terdengar lagi lalu sepi. Dua pemuda enam belas tahun mengendap-endap keluar sebuah apartemen dengan jaket dan topi. Langkah kedunya sangat cepat hingga mereka mencapai lobi apartemen.

"Woah! Akhirnya udara bebas!" Salah satu pemuda itu dengan riang melepas topi yang tadi ia pakai dan melemparnya ke atas sebelum ia tangkap lagi.

"Hey, pakai lagi!" Pemuda satunya menantap tidak suka tingkah temannya yang ia anggap terlalu berani. Saat ini keduanya masih berada di area apartemen, bisa ketahuan kalau mereka tidak berhati-hati.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya terlalu senang." Pemuda yang melempar topi memasang wajah bersalah dan memasang lagi topinya. "Ayo!" Tangan bertone lebih muda milik si pemuda kelewat riang itu menarik tangan temannya agar mempercepat langkah.

"Hm, iya." Pemuda satunya yang berkulit lebih kecoklatan bergumam pelan. Kepalanya menunduk menatap pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam oleh tangan hangat sahabatnya. Tanpa bisa ia tahan, bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

Mereka adalah dua orang pemuda yang sedang berada dalam karantina. Karantina mungkin bukan kata yang tepat karena keduanya masih bisa bersekolah atau sekedar membeli susu di supermarket.

Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun.

Banyak yang sudah mendengar nama mereka meskipun keduanya belum resmi merentangkan sayapnya dalam dunia hiburan. Saat ini mereka masih dalam pelatihan dibawah sebuah agensi ternama di Korea Selatan. Jongin dan Sehun akan segera debut dalam sebuah grup bernama EXO dengan sepuluh orang lainnya, paling tidak itu yang direncanakan agensi mereka.

Sudah beberapa tahun sejak keduanya saling mengenal. Bertahun-tahun berlatih bersama lalu sekolah bersama hingga hidup bersama. Jongin dan Sehun bisa dibilang nyaris tidak terpisahkan, begitu pula dengan sepuluh orang lainnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga mereka sendiri.

Hanya saja, keduanya menyimpan rahasia sendiri yang tidak diketahui siapapun.

Jongin dan Sehun.

Keduanya lebih dekat dari yang orang lain lihat atau bayangkan.

Keduanya menyimpan perasaan untuk satu sama lain.

Jadi mereka pasangan kekasih?

Bukan.

Mereka hanyalah sahabat yang menyukai satu sama lain namun tidak pernah ada yang mau mengungkapkan perasaan mereka karena takut akan merusak hubungan baik yang sudah terjalin selama ini.

"Apa kita akan langsung ke PC Bang?" Sehun bertanya.

"Aku tahu, kau ingin mampir kesini kan?" Jongin memandang arah mata Sehun memandang. Sebuah kedai bubble tea.

"Hehe, ayo mampir." Sehun dengan sifat manjanya tanpa sadar merengek pada Jongin. Bukannya Sehun sok imut atau sok manja dengan Jongin, dia selalu seperti itu kok dengan sepuluh kakak lelakinya yang lain. Dirumah menjadi yang termuda dan di EXO menjadi yang termuda membuat Sehun selalu dimanjakan.

Hanya saja kalau dengan Jongin, Sehun itu manjanya masih malu-malu.

Kalau saja saat ini Sehun berjalan dengan kakak lelakinya yang lain, misalkan Park Chanyeol, salah satu kakak lelakinya yang super tinggi dan memiliki senyum secerah matahari. Sehun akan bicara langsung jika ia ingin minta dibelikan bubble tea. Kalau dengan Jongin? Uh, Sehun malu harus manja-manja.

"Cokelat dua dengan ekstra pearl, yang satu ditambah puding vanila." Jongin langsung memesan begitu masuk kedalam kedai bubble tea. Sehun yang mendengar pesanan Jongin langsung tersipu. Jongin tahu sekali seleranya!

Malam ini, sama seperti Jum'at malam sebelum-sebelumnya, Sehun dan Jongin menyelinap keluar asrama. Kaburnya mereka ini sudah berlangsung hampir empat bulan dan rutin mereka lakukan selama Jum'at malam setelah seluruh penghuni asrama tertidur dan manajer mereka pergi.

Awalnya, Jongin sendiri yang sering menyelinap keluar asrama.

Jongin yang suka sekali bermain games, menjadikan PC Bang menjadi tujuannya setiap ia kabur. Namun, suatu malam, ia melihat sosok yang begitu familiar mengendap-endap dilobi apartemen tempatnya tinggal.

Oh Sehun.

Keluar untuk membeli makanan.

Sebagai calon idol, Sehun, Jongin dan semuanya dilarang untuk makan sembarangan. Masih untung bagi calon idol pria seperti mereka, masih bisa makan tiga kali sehari dan beberapa cemilan sehat. Bagi calon idol wanita, mereka diet seperti orang tidak punya uang untuk beli makan.

Malam itu Jongin menemukan Sehun dengan plastik berisi chip, coklat dan ramen. Sehun pucat pasi waktu melihat Jongin didepannya dan lebih pucat lagi ketika Jongin menarik tangannya menuju daerah sepi disekitar apartemen mereka.

Bisa dibilang, perasaan antara Sehun dan Jongin tumbuh karena malam-malam yang mereka lalui bersama. Bersembunyi disemak-semak ketika melihat mobil manajer mereka masuk kedalam parkir apartemen atau kelabakan ketika mereka lupa waktu saat bermain online games hingga pura-pura sakit agar bisa tidur lebih lama karena semalam suntuk begadang di PC Bang.

Berbagi rahasia kecil seperti ini membuat Sehun dan Jongin merasakan ikatan yang kuat satu sama lain. Sesekali mereka mencuri pandang lalu terkekeh karena teringat perbuatan nakal mereka yang bisa berakibat buruk jika ketahuan.

"Ini ua—"

"Simpan saja. Kau itu paling muda, biar aku yang bayar." Jongin mendorong uang pemberian Sehun dan segera mengeluarkan uangnya sendiri. Sehun tersipu lagi, sikap Jongin begitu gentleman.

"Sehun, tadi makan malam kau tidak menghabiskan makanmu. Apa kau mau beli sesuatu?" Jongin bertanya penuh perhatian. Uh, Sehun jadi makin tersipu kan? Jongin sangat perhatian padanya sampai bisa tahu kalau Sehun tidak menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Eh, tidak usah deh. Aku naik dua kilo minggu ini, jadi harus diet." Sehun menolak tawaran Jongin dengan halus.

"Hey tidak apa. Hanya dua kilo. Lagi pula itu karena ototmu mulai terbentuk, jadi kau harus tetap makan." Jongin memaksa. Memang Sehun belakangan ini sering olahraga jadi berat badannya bertambah karena ototnya mulai terbentuk. Tapi biarpun Sehun sedang diet, ia tidak pernah bisa menolak bubble tea yang kandungan gulanya sangat tinggi.

"Aku tidak mau makan sendirian." Sehun berkata manja.

"Aku temani."

"Aku juga tidak habis kalau makan satu porsi."

"Aku bantu makan." Jongin tersenyum kecil. Sehun sangat manis kalau sedang merajuk seperti ini. Hingga kadang Jongin kesal sendiri kalau Sehun bermanja-manja dengan kakak-kakaknya yang lain. Harusnya sisi manis Sehun hanya untuknya seorang!

Tidak lama kemudian, sepasang sahabat—tapi mesra—itu sudah berjalan beriringan menuju rumah makan kecil tepat disebelah PC Bang langganan mereka. Mereka duduk dimeja paling pojok dimana para pengunjung tidak bisa melihat mereka meskipun saat ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan nyaris tidak ada pengunjung selain mereka.

"Duduklah dan biar aku menyiapkan makanannya." Jongin dengan senyum lebar memandang Sehun yang tergiur dengan bibimbap didepan mereka. Jongin dengan lincah mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuk besar itu agar tercampur rata dan bisa segera Sehun nikmati.

Sehun mungkin selalu dimanjakan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya karena ia sering menjadi yang termuda namun ketika bersama Jongin, semuanya terasa berbeda. Jongin bukan hanya memanjakannya, Jongin memperlakukan Sehun bak puteri raja. Dan Sehun menyukai itu.

"Nah, sudah siap!" Jongin menyodorkan mangkuk bibimbap kehadapan Sehun dan memberikan sendok pada Sehun.

Pemuda berkulit salju itu menerima sendok pemberian Jongin dengan senyum lebar. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat bibimbap didepannya, mengingat menu makan malam tadi yang sangat tidak ia sukai membuat Sehun berbunga-bunga.

"Jongin, buka mulutmu." Sehun menyendok bibimbap itu kemudian menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

"A-aku?" Jongin gugup melihat Sehun yang tersenyum manis dengan tangan terulur, ingin menyuapinya.

"Iya, kau sudah bekerja keras mengaduk bibimbap ini jadi kau harus merasakannya juga." Sehun menggoyangkan tangannya agar Jongin segera membuka mulutnya. Pria tampan itu menggaruk tengkuknya malu sebelum membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sehun menyuapinya.

Jongin tersipu.

Sehun lebih tersipu lagi.

Sebagai remaja enam belas tahun, sangat wajar bukan merasakan cinta? Bukan sekali ini tujuan Sehun dan Jongin yang pada awalnya hanya ke PC Bang berubah menjadi makan malam, berjalan-jalan ditaman atau bahkan pergi menonton film tengah malam hanya agar bisa saling bersandar satu sama lain.

"Makan pelan-pelan Sehun." Jongin tertawa kecil dan mengambil tisu untuk mengelap bibir Sehun yang kotor oleh bumbu bibimbap.

"Hehehe, bibimbap disini enak sekali." Sehun menyendok bibimbap lagi dan menyuapkannya pada Jongin.

"Memang enak sekali tapi malam ini rasanya jauh lebih enak, kenapa ya? Sepertinya karena aku makan dengan orang terdekatku." Jongin berkata pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, takut melihat bagaimana reaksi Sehun akan gombal murahannya.

"Uh, mu-mungkin karena sudah malam jadi bibinya memberikan ekstra ba-bawang." Sehun bicara asal dengan wajah menunduk dalam-dalam. Hatinya terasa berkedut-kedut karena senang. Jongin tadi sungguhan merayunya atau memang memuji rasa bibimbap? Karena menurut Sehun rasa bibimbap disini tidak berbeda dari biasanya.

Setengah jam kemudian keduanya sudah keluar dari restoran dan berjalan menuju udara bulan Desember yang dingin. Tangan Jongin menggandeng tangan pemuda disampingnya, tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh si pemuda. Sejak kapan Jongin mulai berani menggandengnya seperti ini?

"Sehun, cuma ada satu tempat saja. Bagaimana?" Jongin menatap Sehun muram saat ia memberitahukan jika di PC Bang langganan mereka hanya tersisa satu komputer saja.

"Ah, pasti karena ada perilisan game itu ya." Sehun bergumam. "Kau saja yang main, aku akan menunggu saja."

"Mana bisa begitu." Jongin tidak setuju. Matanya mencari-cari kursi kosong yang bisa Sehun gunakan untuk duduk disebelahnya nanti. Andaikan memang hanya ada satu spot yang kosong, Jongin akan membiarkan Sehun yang bermain atau mereka berdua bermain bersama.

"Tidak ada yang kosong Jong. Sudahlah main saja, aku akan menunggumu." Sehun mendorong Jongin agar segera masuk namun tangan Jongin mencekalnya dan menarik Sehun agar ikut dengannya kedalam.

"Jongin, kursi cadangan saja tidak ada." Sehun berkata sambil mendesah panjang. Jongin kadang memang keras kepala sekali.

"Ada satu." Jongin menjawab singkat.

Sehun hanya menurut saja dan mengikuti langkah Jongin masuk menuju deretan komputer-komputer hingga mereka tiba dikomputer paling ujung. Jongin menarik kursi empuk yang membuat para pemain game betah berlama-lama lalu mendudukinya.

"Nah, kau disini." Jongin berkata dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Tangannya menepuk pahanya sendiri.

"Kau gila?" Wajah Sehun langsung berubah warna, menjadi merah padam. Jongin ingin Sehun duduk dipangkuannya? Well, Sehun suka ide itu tapi…tapi…mereka tidak pernah seintim itu dan saat ini mereka sedang dipublik!

"Ayo cepat, duduk sini." Jongin lagi-lagi menarik Sehun, kali ini agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"A-aku berat Jong.." Sehun berkata lirih dengan wajah masih semerah strawberry.

"Berat apanya." Jongin berkata santai dan menyalakan komputer. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita lihat sekeren apa game yang membuat tempat langganan kita seramai ini."

Sehun tidak menjawab.

Ia terlalu malu.

Matanya menatap layar komputer namun pikirannya tidak disana sama sekali. Jantung Sehun berdetak begitu cepat, ia merasa aneh karena Jongin terasa nyaman sekali dan juga hangat. Tangan Jongin yang memerangkap tubuhnya lalu pipi Jongin yang menempel dilengannya…

"Sehun, kau pilih karakter yang mana?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara santai, mengejutkan Sehun yang masih menikmati hangat yang dihantarkan Jongin dibulan Desember seperti ini.

"Uh, yang ini." Sehun menunjuk satu karakter wanita dengan rambut merah muda menyala yang langsung menangkap perhatiannya.

"Selera seorang Oh Sehun." Jongin tertawa kecil dan memilih karakter itu.

"Memang kenapa seleraku? Hm?" Sehun merengut dan menoleh ke arah Jongin. Wajah mereka begitu dekat dan Sehun langsung menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja kau cocok dengan karakter itu. Sama-sama cantik." Jongin berkata sambil (sok) santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer. Sekali lagi malam itu perut Sehun rasanya seperti diisi ribuan kupu-kupu.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya setelah mengucapkan gombalan murahnya. Jongin sendiri juga heran, dari mana ia belajar merayu seperti itu dan yang jelas sejak kapan ia berani merayu pemuda dipangkuannya ini?

"Sehun, kau duluan yang mencoba." Jongin menyerahkan kekuasaan keyboard pada Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan layar komputer. Well, pemuda itu masih berdebar-debar dengan fakta dia berada diatas pangkuan Jongin dan ia baru saja dirayu oleh Jongin.

"Uh, baiklah." Sehun mengiyakan.

Selama hampir setengah jam Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama terdiam. Sehun diam karena sibuk memainkan game di komputer sedangkan Jongin sibuk menata detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

Aroma Sehun terasa begitu menyenangkan untuk Jongin.

Lalu suara lembut Sehun yang kadang merengek manja jika karakternya diserang oleh musuh.

Dan yang jelas adalah lekuk tubuh Sehun. Bagaimana pantat montok Sehun menempel dipahanya, belum lagi pemuda itu terus bergerak-gerak terlalu menjiwai permainannya.

Biarpun Sehun memakai jaket namun Jongin bisa dengan jelas membayangkan tubuh ramping Sehun. Tubuh ramping yang kadang membuat hormon remajanya meledak-ledak hingga harus berakhir dibilik toilet dengan kekacauan ditangannya. Jangan salahkan Jongin, tapi salahkan hormon remajanya dan juga Sehun yang selalu berpakaian minim ketika sedang didalam apartemen tempat mereka tinggal.

"Sehun, kenapa kau kalah terus?" Jongin mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran kotor dikepalanya. Matanya mencoba ikut fokus pada layar komputer, kepalanya ia lesakkan diantara lengan kiri dan tubuh Sehun hingga ia bisa mendengarkan degup jantung Sehun yang sepertinya sama cepatnya dengan miliknya.

"U-uh, mereka semua sudah sangat ahli Jong.." Sehun menjawab kesal. "Coba kau gantian. Aku sebal karena kalah terus."

Jongin terkekeh dan menarik tangan Sehun dari atas keyboard.

"Ayo cepat main Jong, mereka sudah akan menyerang lagi!" Sehun mendelik kearah Jongin yang malah menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada yang lebih penting dari itu sekarang." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit agar matanya bisa memandang wajah Sehun yang terlihat begitu cantik saat ini. Sehun selalu cantik sih hihi.

"Apa?" Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin namun tangannya terus digenggam oleh Jongin, mengisyaratkan agar ia memberikan perhatiannya pada Jongin sepenuhnya.

Bagi Jongin, malam ini terasa sangat aneh.

Mendadak ia berani melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Merayu Sehun, melakukan begitu banyak skinship dengan Sehun dan kini ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun.

"Sehun, apa dimatamu aku sama seperti Chanyeol Hyung atau Luhan Hyung?" Jongin memandang mata Sehun dalam-dalam.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Kegugupan Sehun sangat kentara dan itu membuat pemuda ini terlihat lebih manis juga menggemaskan. "Kau kan lebih hitam dan lebih jago menari tentu saja kau berbeda dimataku. Wajahmu tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Cha—"

"Kau tahu maksudku Oh Sehun." Jongin menahan senyumnya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakan ini sekarang tapi aku hanya mengikuti naluriku. Aku harus mengatakan semuanya sekarang sebelum teaserku keluar beberapa minggu lagi."

Sehun kini memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Jongin. Pipi Sehun yang sudah merah karena udara yang dingin semakin merah karena tahu apa yang akan Jongin katakan padanya.

"Aku menyukaimu Oh Sehun dan aku rasa kau menyukaiku juga." Jongin berkata dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"So-sok tahu sekali!" Sehun cemberut mendengar ucapan Jongin. Kenapa pemuda tampan ini bisa yakin sekali kalau Sehun membalas perasaan sukanya? Walaupun memang benar.

"Pipimu. Matamu. Gugupmu. Manjamu." Jongin menjawab sambil memainkan jemari Sehun yang bertautan dengan jari-jarinya.

"A-aku selalu manja kok! Bukan hanya padamu saja!" Sehun mencoba jual mahal sedikit. Memang Sehun pernah membayangkan Jongin menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi ini sangat tidak romantis! Didalam PC Bang yang berisik oleh teriakan-teriakan para pemain, juga pemilihan kata Jongin yang tidak sekali!

"Jadi kau menolak cintaku?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah muram yang dibuat-buat.

"Bu-bukan begitu…" Sehun jadi gugup sendiri kan, masa secepat itu Jongin sudah akan menyerah. Rayu sedikit lagi dong Kim Jongin!

"Jadi kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Bu-bukan juga…" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku…aku…"

"Dengarkan aku bicara dulu ya. " Jongin meremas tangan Sehun sekali lagi. "Sebentar lagi kita akan debut dan gerak-gerik kita akan diperhatikan oleh jutaan orang diluar sana. Mungkin jika kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, semuanya akan sulit. Bagiku, bagimu dan bagi hyung yang lain."

Sehun mendengarkan baik-baik.

Ia memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Negara kita belum bisa menerima orang-orang berbeda seperti kita Hun." Jongin memandang Sehun dengan sorot mata sedih. "Tapi membayangkan kau hidup dengan orang lain rasanya sangat sebelum kita benar-benar debut, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya lirih. Heran kenapa Jongin memilih saat ini.

"Karena aku egois. Aku ingin kau tidak dekat orang lain ketika nanti kita sudah debut, entah itu rekan kerja kita, anggota grup lain, siapapun. Supaya kalau kau dekat-dekat dengan orang lain kau akan teringat aku. Supaya kau tahu kalau aku cemburu pada siapapun yang sedang dekat atau akan dekat denganmu nanti."

"Kalau aku juga menyukaimu apakah kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Sehun bertanya pelan.

"Terserah kau. Aku tidak berharap banyak kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih karena jika kita sudah debut, akan sulit bagi kita untuk berkencan. Jadwal yang sibuk dan belum lagi jika kita punya jadwal individual."

"Jadi kau tidak ingin jadi pacarku?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tidak." Sehun semakin cemberut. Lalu untuk apa Jongin mengungkapkan perasaan kalau tidak ingin menaikkan level hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas ini? "Aku ingin menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Aku ingin kita selalu dekat dan memahami satu sama lain. Aku ingin kau menjadi yang pertama dan yang terakhir untukku."

Sehun tertegun.

Bagaimana mungkin pemuda berumur enam belas tahun bisa berkata sedewasa ini? Terlebih pemuda itu adalah Kim Jongin yang umurnya hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya. Kim Jongin yang kerjaannya kalau senggang hanya tidur dan bermain game.

"A-apa kau melamarku?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Mana cincinku?" Sehun bertanya dengan senyum jahil diwajahnya dan Jongin pun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Malam ini kan dia hanya spontan saja mengikuti nalurinya, lagi pula uang dari mana ia bisa membelikan cincin untuk Sehun?

"Aku hanya bercanda Nini!" Sehun terkekeh dan Jongin pun mencubit gemas pipi Sehun.

"Nanti uang kedua yang aku terima akan kubelikan cincin untukmu."

"Kenapa yang kedua?" Sehun merengut.

"Karena yang pertama harus ku berikan pada ibuku dulu." Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongin. Biarpun Jongin kadang terkesan dingin dan pendiam, hati pemuda eksotis ini sangatlah hangat.

Keduanya terdiam dan memandang satu sama lain.

Jongin meremas jemari Sehun yang masih ia genggam. Sehun yang tadi masih sedikit canggung berada dipangkuan Jongin mulai lebih santai. Tubuhnya ia senderkan lebih manja pada dada Jongin.

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu, kau sangat cantik Hun." Jongin berkata pelan sambil terus memandangi wajah Sehun yang katanya merupakan pendamping masa depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sangat jago menggombal." Sehun menunduk untuk menghindari pandangan Jongin yang membuatnya malu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu aku jago menggombal, aku rasa kau bisa membangkitkan sisi romantisku." Jongin terkekeh dan membawa wajah Sehun agar memandangnya kembali. Biarpun Jongin sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal Sehun, ia tidak pernah bosan memandangi wajah Sehun. Jika dulu ia hanya bisa mencuri-curi pandang, kini ia bisa bebas mengagumi kecantikan Sehun.

"Romantis apanya." Sehun mencibir. "Melamarku ditengah-tengah orang mengumpat, tidak ada cincin, tidak ada bunga."

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku berjanji akan melamarmu lagi nanti, setelah kita berdua selesai wajib militer dan umur kita sudah cukup untuk membangun keluarga."

"God, aku tidak percaya aku sudah merencanakan pernikahan diumur enam belas tahun." Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Hey, biasanya para wanita sudah menyiapkan pernikahannya sejak mereka balita." Jongin berkata sambil teringat akan kedua kakak perempuannya yang sejak kecil sudah berkhayal tentang pernikahan mereka.

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jongin, apa menurutmu tidak apa-apa kita seperti ini?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah khawatir. Mau bagaimanapun, hubungan mereka adalah tabu. Apalagi mereka adalah calon idola. Semua tidak akan mudah bagi mereka dan juga orang-orang disekitar mereka.

"Mungkin beberapa akan tersakiti, tapi jika menyangkut dirimu, aku ingin egois." Jongin berkata sambil tersenyum. Malam itu, sepasang Sehun dan Jongin merasakan kebahagian yang amat sangat namun tidak bisa dipungkiri mereka juga merasakan tekanan dan ketakutan.

Bagaimana jika orang-orang disekitar mereka menentang mereka?

Bagaimana jika hubungan mereka tidak akan kemana-mana?

Biarpun mereka saling menyukai tapi apakah takdir akan memudahkan jalan mereka? Mengingat mereka berenang melawan arus.

Mungkin keduanya tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah malam ini, tapi keduanya memiliki ikatan yang lebih kuat dari pada pasangan kekasih. Mereka memiliki komitmen untuk terus saling mengiringi dan melindungi hingga waktunya tiba untuk menaikkan level hubungan mereka.

—

"Hmmhh." Jongin mendesah lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Jong, hentikan." Sehun berbisik lirih sambil memaksakan senyumannya. Tidak mungkin kan ia memasang wajah kesal dengan kamera menyorot wajahnya lekat-lekat. Sehun yakin jika Jongin mendengar bisikannya tapi pria berumur dua puluh satu itu tidak menghentikan aksinya.

"CUT!" Suara melengking sutradara terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Sehun langsung menjewer telinga Jongin yang duduk dibawahnya. Matanya melotot tidak suka dengan sikap Jongin hari ini.

"Maaf baby." Jongin hanya meringis tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kau bisa membuat seluruh dunia curiga bodoh!" Sehun bangkit dari pangkuan Jongin dan melangkah menjauh dari pria itu. Sehun benar-benar kesal pada Jongin sekarang dan Jongin tahu itu, maka ia dengan cepat menyusul Sehun yang menuju ruang kostum untuk ganti baju.

"Sayang, aku hanya—"

"Hanya apa?!" Sehun melotot sebal. "Bukan kah kau sendiri yang berkali-kali bilang kalau kita harus ekstra hati-hati? Tapi kau malah merabaiku ketika kita sedang syuting video!"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tahu kalau sikapku salah, hanya saja kadang aku lelah dan ingin menyerukan pada dunia kalau pria cantik ini adalah milikku." Jongin melangkah mendekati Sehun yang duduk di sofa ruang ganti mereka.

Sehun langsung memerah. Duh, dia itu lemah kalau Jongin sudah menggombal disertai sorot mata bersalah seperti anak anjing yang ketahuan mengacau. Hati Sehun yang tadi kesal langsung lebih tenang.

"Aku juga sering lelah Jongin tapi bukan begitu caranya. Wajahmu dikamera tadi mesum sekali tahu!" Sehun berusaha agar tidak terlihat jika ia sudah memaafkan perbuatan Jongin barusan.

Jongin, Sehun dan anggota EXO lainnya hari ini sedang melakukan pembuatan video klip untuk lagu berjudul Love Me Right. Salah satu adegan dimana Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol sedang bermain game malah berubah jadi sedikit berubah.

Jongin dengan nakalnya menarik Sehun agar naik ke pangukannya dan memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat sembari…menggesekkan benda privatnya pada bagian tubuh tersintal milik Sehun. Belum lagi ekspresinya yang astaga, sangat mesum.

Sehun tentu saja kesal. Mereka kan sudah sepakat untuk tidak menunjukkan hubungan spesial yang sudah mereka jalani sekitar empat tahun itu. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya beberapa jam saja. Memang hubungan keduanya sudah lebih dari sekedar bergandengan atau berciuman, keduanya sudah sering berbagi kehangatan diranjang. Mereka masih muda dan tentu saja hormon mereka masih menggebu-gebu.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan bertingkah aneh-aneh lagi." Jongin memandang Sehun dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah meskipun Sehun yakin jika Jongin akan tetap melakukannya lagi.

"Aku tadi itu hanya teringat pada malam kita mengungkapkan perasaan tahu." Jongin berkata pelan. Sehun pun tersenyum, malam itu adalah malam yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Didalam PC Bang yang penuh dan berisik, keduanya saling mengatakan isi perasaan satu sama lain. Posisinya juga tidak jauh berbeda dari posisi mereka tadi waktu syuting. Sehun duduk dipangkuan Jongin dan tangan pemuda itu melingkar erat pada pinggangnya.

Jika dulu mereka sering sembunyi-sembunyi berkencan di PC Bang, kini mereka sudah sanggup untuk membeli Play Station dan Xbox sehingga mereka bisa berpangku-pangkuan dikamar sambil bermain game walaupun pada akhirnya game-nya akan terlupakan.

Memang mereka bukan sepasang kekasih—itu yang mereka katakan—tapi keduanya memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar itu. Mereka berkomitmen untuk saling menjaga hati hingga waktu yang tepat tiba. Waktu untuk mengikat janji mereka dipelaminan.

Kadang, keduanya lelah. Ingin sekali mereka berdua menunjukkan pada dunia isi hati mereka yang paling dalam. Tapi tidak bisa dan mereka tidak tega. Tidak tega pada anggota band mereka yang lain karena karir anggota EXO akan hancur jika skandal mereka berdua muncul.

"Sehunnie, jangan marah lagi, oke?" Jongin duduk disamping Sehun dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan mesra.

"Jangan peluk-peluk, nanti ada yang lihat." Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh.

"Tidak akan, sudah aku kunci." Jongin menyeringai lebar. Dasar, sudah niat untuk berduaan rupanya.

"Akan lebih mencurigakan bodoh!" Sehun menepis tangan Jongin yang sudah berada dipahanya. Sehun tentu tahu kemana ini akan berakhir. Libido Jongin belakangan ini tinggi sekali sampai-sampai Sehun kewalahan. Susah dia lama-lama memberikan alasan-alasan kenapa cara perjalannya belakangan ini sering tidak normal.

Jongin tidak peduli, bibir penuhnya sudah mengecupi leher jenjang Sehun.

"Jongin, kau baru saja berjanji untuk tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh!" Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga menyingkirkan tangan dan bibir Jongin dari tubuhnya. "Dan kita masih belum selesai syuting Kim!"

Jongin seolah tuli, ia terus saja mencumbu leher kekasihnya.

"Fuck you Kim Jongin!" Sehun tahu ia sudah kalah jadi mau tidak mau ia hanya bisa berharap supaya Jongin bisa menahan diri dan tidak membuatnya terlalu lelah karena mereka masih harus menyelesaikan syuting.

"Selesaikan dalam lima belas menit!" Sehun berkata galak seraya berusaha melepaskan kancing celananya.

"Siap!" Jongin berkata penuh semangat dan membantu Sehun untuk melepaskan pakaian, siap untuk menikmati tubuh pemuda yang sudah ia yakini akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya kelak.

The End

Sebenenrya ini ff lama yang engga pernah Author selesain.

Tadi waktu suntuk dan buntu buat seri yang lain, Author ngelanjutin ini deh hehehe.

Ngga tau deh ini bagus apa engga..

Ngena apa engga…

Agak telat banget sih ya sebenernya bikin ff ini karena lagu Love Me Right udah keluar lama banget wkwkwk

Tapi kalo liat MV-nya lagi tetap aja ngerasa seneng karena duo maknae ini mesra abis hahahaha.

Agak-agak nyerempet M sih tapi kan uploadnya habis buka puasa jadi gapapa lah yaaaa^^

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan saran yaaa^^

Gomawo^^


End file.
